The present invention relates to an apparatus for including pressure drop on flue gas exhaustion for use on the smoke stack as of a cyclone separator of an incinerator furnace or of a boiler to replace troublesome induction fan for sucking exhaust gas into the ambient.
The conventional means for sucking exhaust gas into the ambient has been of placing an induction fan on the downstream of the smoke stack or other gas exhaust duct or piping. Since the conventional means for inducing lowered pressure compared with the pressure in the upstream of the smoke stack or other exhaust ducts is exposed to elevated temperatures of the exhaust gases being sucken into the ambient, means for protecting fan drive motor from being exposed to elevated temperature of the exhaust gas is needed on top of regular elimination of soots and ducts accumulated on the blades of the induction fan.
Due to the above mentioned negative design features of the current exhaust gas sucking-up means, a need for the advent of an apparatus without having any rotating devices therein and without need for regular maintenance thereof for developing pressure drop arises therefrom.